Multi-blade, high volume low speed (HVLS) cooling fans are often used in warehouses, loading docks, and other large structures to provide a comfortable work environment and/or to maintain suitable temperatures for product storage. In many large structures or buildings, several fans are required to meet the airflow requirements of the entire structure.
In the event of a fire or other emergency, a rapid shutdown of a fan system may be desirable. In many commercial fan systems, however, each fan must be shut down independently. Independent shutdown can be time-consuming; particularly, for example, if the power controls for each fan are not located in the same location. In other fan systems, one or more of the fans may be individually wired to a building alarm system. Running wires from each fan to the building alarm system, however, can add complexity and/or increase the likelihood of system errors. Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient and robust facility fan control system.